tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Northrop
Northrop was a obscure conversion of Ford tractors with a short production run. It could almost be considered the Forerunner of the Muir-Hill tractor range. These conversions were completed by the British Northrop Ltd company in Blackburn, Lancashire, England. History British Northrop Ltd was an Engineering firm based in Blackburn, Lancashire, England. They were loom and weaving machinery manufactures, who merged with Chaseside engineering in 1959. British Northrop started in 1902. The loom business was in decline in the UK by 1950's and they had considerable factory and foundry capacity, which lead to the merger as Chaseside was financially stretched following development of their new hydraulic loaders. The tractor was built on a Ford 5000 skid unit. The prototype was built in 1964. The Northrop tractor operation was set up at the Chaseside factory at Ware, Hertfordshire, England. The tractor was designed by David J.B.Brown, who moved on to Muir Hill and then later founded DJB Dump trucks at Peterlee in County Durham, England. The company got into difficulties in 1967, the foundry was shut and Chaseside was sold to JCB who were looking for a loading shovel manufacturer. Tractor production stopped and the last 3 units went to JCB. Apparently they put them to work on the Joe Bamford's estate farm. It is reputed that JCB paid £100,000 for the Chaseside businesses stock, work-in progress and intellectual property (Considered a bargain price by some). Models Built * Northrop 5004 - built 1965-67 (production was 100-150 tractors only) * Northrop 5004/6 - built 1966 (2 prototype 6 cylinder versions) * Northrop 5006 - Built 1967 with only 4 built before production ended. * Northrop 5006T- The last Northrop 1960s tractor model with a Turbocharger fitted to its engine. UK Preservation A only a few examples are known to have survived and are in preservation, but these are one of the rarer tractors about and have a commanding presence to then; * 6 restored examples were on display at the Ford Conversions Event 2012 ** Northrop sn ? - EYA 447C - Immaculate restoration ** Northrop sn ? - FRR 54C - Mechanically restored ** Northrop sn ? - no reg no. - Roger Desbrough collection ** Northrop sn ? - no reg no. - of ? ** Northrop sn ? - ? - Cooke family collection - ** Northrop sn 10043 - (no reg no) - Fitted with Turbocharger * 2 examples were at the Blue Force 1000 2014 event. ** Northrop sn 10039 - fitted with axle gaiters (One of 2 repatriated from Holland by M. Ferniyough) ** Northrop sn ? - FNA 341C - Richard Mason collection There is also a recreated one built by Mr. Wall which can be seen with a number of other self built one off at his sawmill demonstrations at Duncombe Park Steam Rally, Newby Hall Vintage Gathering(TractorFest) and the former Pickering Steam Rally events in Yorkshire. 3_Northrop_tractors_-_Ford_conversions_event_-_IMG_1709.jpg|Line up of three restored Northrop tractors at the Ford Conversions Event 2012 Northrop 5006T 4WD Tractor Diesel.jpg|A very rare 1960s Northrop 5006T 4WD Turbo Diesel Tractor A pair of Northrop 5004 4WD Tractors.jpg|A pair of 1960s Northrop 5004 4WD Diesel tractors Northrop_5004_4WD_Tractor_Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Northrop 5004 4WD Tractor Diesel 2xNorthrop_-_Desbrough_Cooke_at_Ford_Conversions_Event_-_IMG_2165.jpg|R Desbrough (l) and A Cooke ® ploughing with their Northrop tractors at the Ford Conversions Event 2012 Recollections I worked as a apprentice with Bill Harper on the original builds in 3 bay at Chaseside on all these prototypes - M Gibson See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Construction Plant Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers * Chaseside * Ford * JCB Other Ford Converters * Bray * County * Doe * J J Thomas * L F Jewell * Muir-Hill * Roadless References * Tractor & Machinery Magazine * Ford Tractor Conversions by Stuart Gibbard Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies * Category:Chaseside Category:Ford Conversions Category:Tractor brands Category:1967 disestablishments